No todo es lo que parece
by DanilaMooreLutz
Summary: "La leyenda dice que nacerán en el mes de febrero tres hermosas niñas magas, sus nombre serian Isabella, Rosalie y Alice"Adentro summary entero


Los personajes le pertenence a la grandiosa S.M la trama es mia

Prefacio

1880: 

''Cuenta la leyenda que en el mes de febrero nacerían tres hermosas niñas magas''-Leyó el abuelo-¿Quieren que sigamos o buscamos otra historia?

-Sige abuelo-dijo el pequeño Edward luego de una discusión con sus hermanos Emmet y Jasper.

-OK, pero callados ''Las niñas serian separadas al nacer, sus nombre serian: Alice, Rosalie y Isabella, cada una de ellas seria de cierta manera iguales…''

Elnacimiento

12 de Febrero de 1992

-Señor han nacido-Dijo una enfermera entrando a la sala de estudios del Rey Carlisle-Puede ver a su esposa y a sus hijas.

-¿Hijas?-Pregunto el Coronel Nicolás-Bueno eso complica las cosas, solo un poco, tendré que matarlas a las ¿Cuántas son?-Le pregunto tanto como a la enfermera como a su Majestad

-Tres-Respondió la enfermera

-Bueno tendré que mandar a que maten a las tres, su majestad si quiere puede estar presente junto a la Reina. La hora y el día será 15 de febrero a las 12:00 hs

-Coronel Nicolás-dijo Carlisle-Con Esme hemos decidido aceptar su primera oferta

El Coronel Nicolás sonrío

-Claro Majestad, pero ya sabes cual es el precio apagar de eso.

Su majestad suspiro, con tristeza en los ojos miro a su padre, el Gran Rey Nahuel.

-Si Coronel, el trono será suyo

-Excelente-dijo el Coronel, retirándose de la sala de estar

Pero el Coronel no sabía que Carlisle y Esme tenían otros planes que dejar a sus hijas como esclavas sin saber la verdad.

15 de Febrero, 3p.m

-Corran hasta llegar a los túneles que les indicamos y Aparecerán en Buenos Aires ¿Entendieron?-Les dijo Carlisle Cullen a Charilie, Rene y Demetri, ellos eran los protegidos de sus hijas-Luego las dejan en el hospital, luego las adoptaran, Cuídenlas-Termino Carlisle

-Por favor-Dijo Esme

-Si su majestades-Dijeron los tres

-Permiso Majestad, tengo los collares listos-Dijo el herrero

Carlisle se acerco y los tomo

-Gracias,¿El Libro, El Signo del agua y El Sol?

-Si majestad

-Puede retirarse-Termino Esme

-Tomen-Dijo Carlisle-El libro es para Bella, El signo del Agua para Alice y el Sol para Rosalie, Esme tu turno-Dijo Carlisle

-Per la magia che ho ordinato che questi ciondoli apeesi a questi consigli quando unirsi incantesimo finalis*-Dijo Esme

Los objetos por un minuto se unieron en tres y luego se separaron nuevamente

-Listo, ahora corran-grito Carlisle

16 Años después:

-Zaino scivola dolcemente nel mio-Dije y claro esta la mochila se deslizo hacia a mi

-Isabella Katrina Swan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho nada de poderes?-Me reto mi mamá

-Por favor mama simplemente le dije a mi mochila que venga hacia a mi-Le respondí a mi mamá

-Déjala René, Bella nunca fue normal-Dijo mi papá

-¿Disculpa? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que desde que te adoptamos fuiste rara-Respondió mi papá

-No puedo creer que alguien pudo dejar a una niña tan linda en un hospital-Dijo mi mamá-Acuérdate Bella nada de poderes aquí, no quiero que te descubran y digan que eres la chica rara-Dijo mi mamá

-Ma, soy rara soy maga-Le dije

-Hechicera-Corrigió mi papá

-Lo que sea, me voy al colegio

-Suerte niña-Me desearon mis papás

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y salí al exterior pero era todo tan raro a Phoenix, Forks era lluvioso y por donde sea que veas verde, mi papá es policía y decidió mudarse junto conmigo y mi mamá porque el salario de acá era mayor que en Phoenix.

Además en Phoenix las cosas se complicaron un poco, una compañera me vio haciendo magia y les dijo a todos que era una bruja, asíque mis padres lo hablaron y decidieron que era lo mejor.

Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo, espero en contrar amigas aquí en Forks y no arruinarlo todo.

Llegue a la escuela ya que era la única en este condado y aparque en la oficina para buscar mis papeles, cuando vi un BMW y Porche amarillo aparcados. Por lo menos no era la única nueva en esta escuela.

-Disculpa mi nombre es Rosalie Hele, y soy nueva aquí y vengo a buscar mis papeles-Dijo la rubia que por lo visto se llamaba Rosalie, era esas rubias hermosas que vez en las revistas de seventee, despampanantes que envidias de solo verlas.

-Oh si, la hija del abogado Hele, espera que busco en el desorden de aquí tus papeles-Dijo una señora regordeta y pelirroja

-Trova documenti-Susurro Rosalie

Imposible, ella no puedo susurrar el hechizo para encontrar documento

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon y ¿tu?-Me dijo una chica petiza, con los pelos en puntas, para mi era un duende con aspecto fino.

-Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella

-Hola Bella, ¿tu sabes hablar en Italiano?

-Si y ¿tu?

-Claro, dime, para vos que ah dicho Rosalie

-Encuentra papeles

-Y no es casualidad que ni bien ella lo dijo la señora encontró sus papeles

-Si demasiada.-Le respondí

-Entonces dime, Tu collar ¿lo tienes de nacimiento?

-Soy adoptada, pero si, según mis papás adoptivos si-Le dije

-Yo también soy adoptada y este collar-Dijo mostrándome el signo del agua-Lo tengo de nacimiento y por hay te suene raro pero soy una Hechicera.-Me dijo

La mire por unos menos segundos, decía la verdad lo vi en sus ojos

-Yo también-Le dije

-Lo sabia-Me dijo

-Hola chicas, si vienen a buscar sus papeles tardara un rato ese lugar es un desastre-Dijo Rosalie

-Oh, pero eso no será problema, por lo menos para mi y para Bella, podemos usar Trova documenti o trova il mio ruolo e ospita questo luogo senza questa povera signora account, Bella ¿Cuál de los dos utilizamos?

-Son hechiceras-Dijo Rosalie

-Sip-Dijo Alice

-Niñas desculpe que las moleste pero ¿buscan algo?-Dijo la señora regordeta

-Si los papeles de Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan-Dije

-Claro espera un momento que los buscare en el desorden de aquí

-Trova documenti-Susurro Alice

-Oh, aquí esta, las tres deben firmarlo y traerlo de nuevo aquí

-Claro-Dijimos las tres

-Si no tendrían diferentes apellidos juraría que son hermanas

-Jajajajajajaja-Dijimos las tres

Luego salimos de hay y caminos hacia nuestros autos

-Bella, Rose nos vemos en el aparcamiento ¿si?

-Claro Ali-Dijimos las dos lo cual nos miramos y nos reímos

Me fui hacia l auto


End file.
